Four areas of research are plaaned: 1) Studies of clinical autonomic-cardiovascular pharmacology of Beta-blocking drugs, i.e. mechanisms of action, drug interactions, metabolism in normal and diseased patients, intact animals and isolated blood-perfused organs and cell suspension; 2) development of research in clinical toxicology with initial emphasis on the study of patients overdosed with tricyclic antidepressant drugs, e.g. clinical studies of gastric and biliary excretion; 3) development of improved analytical chemistry of research in clinical pharmacology and toxicology, i.e. the synthesis and evaluation of the usefulness of molecules labeled with stable isotopes in human drug metabolism and as internal standards for quantitative gas chromatographic-mass spectrometric studies; studies of separation and derivatization of quantitative gas chromatographic-electron capture detection methods for a variety of drugs and drug metabolites; and studies on electron impact fragmentation mechanisms with commonly used drugs as they can contribue to research in clinical pharmacology and toxicology; 4) development of a support program in synthetic organic chemistry which can facilitate research in clinical pharmacology and toxicology.